


Undead

by Ajareenlovesbtsandshinee, Minyoongiskumamon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and forever in my heart, but he is alive here, gotta learn i guess, happy new year everyone, i miss jonghyun, just love shinee ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajareenlovesbtsandshinee/pseuds/Ajareenlovesbtsandshinee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongiskumamon/pseuds/Minyoongiskumamon
Summary: It has been a year, and just like everyone else, Kim Kibum has learnt to deal with the emptiness in his heart, or is trying to.But how could he just accept it?How do you act normal when someone took your heart away with them?If there was anything Key would ever pray for, it would be that, he would comeback, back to him.akaTaemin does not like Minho (right?), Jonghyun is not as dead as people think, Key's curiosity may or may not kill him, and Onew is always trying to cover up their asses.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> We all Know that Jonghyun's Death hurt us so bad. So we, the idotic Shaowls want to keep him alive through our story.  
> It has been a year since you have been gone and we can't miss you more.....  
> Saranghaeyo Jonghyun <3

_Smile, wave, bow._

Another concert done, another day of singing songs and performing.

_Without him._

They said the hurt reduces over time, and that time heals everything. But to them, time made them numb, a feeling of emptiness and nothing else.

It still hurt, but they learnt to live with it.

_So smile, wave, bow._

The decision was unanimous actually, to continue as SHINee. After losing one, they realized the importance of staying together, and no one wanted Jonghyung’s hard work to go to waste. His family was the most supportive, his mom the most adamant about them continuing.

“He will join you from the stars” she said, and so they did.

-

But K-pop was a grueling world, and they had to go back to the packed schedules, non-stop performances, comeback after comeback, song after song, choreo after choreo.

Jonghyun might not be there, but life moves on. Everyone moved on.

Everyone but him.

And the rest of them knew, giving him space after every concert, leaving him to his own thoughts, his own bubble, his own 'what if's. Although SHINee were brothers, sharing everything with each other, to Key, Jonghyun was more than a bandmate, friend, and brother.

_Jonghyun was his love._

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he let them flow. The others would understand, they always did. Key had been holding it in for too long. ‘Why?’ he would question the stars every single night, hoping one of them would jump out and give him an answer but no they just blinked at him in silence.

‘Why did you leave?'

He thought back to the concert today. The loyal Shawols had a surprise for them. The image of them holding up banners for Jonghyun will forever be etched in his memory. 

It made him want to both smile and burst into tears.

_Wasn't I enough?_  

After a while, the tears ran dry. Key just stared out the tinted windows, not really paying attention to the view outside. However, he did notice that the car was silent. Which was quite odd because that never happens.

Onew almost always slept after their concert, too tired after them. What was worrying, however was the bickering between Taemin and Minho. Or lack of it.

Taemin and Minho were the ones who tried their hardest to bring back normalcy to their lives. Minho especially, almost always took the initiative, getting all of them together, forcing them to come to dinners, and talk and be together. He was the one who always brought them out of over thinking, of blaming themselves. It was his way of coping by at-least taking care of and paying attention to the remaining members which he had failed once. He and Taemin always kept talking about irrelevant things in the car rides, refusing to leave the silence hanging.

So, to suddenly find the youngest members quiet was unnerving. Those two would always be arguing or discussing something after a concert. Today, however,

_Silence._

Key looked around, and found Minho curled up asleep beside Onew, (which was new), while Taemin had his earphones plugged in, looking out the window, teeth digging into his lips. Again an odd thing that has never happened.

_Weird_. 

What was even weirder was when Taemin came up to him quietly as they entered the hotel, asking him if it was okay if he spent the night with him. Key was shocked. Not that he didn't want to, he always had a soft spot for the Maknae, but it had always been Minho and Taemin sharing a room.

_What had happened?_

He wanted to ask ,but Taemin looked too tired, and Minho was already on his way to elevator, pulling along a sleepy Onew with him, so he just agreed, wanting to just get to bed and sleep.

It was when Minho wished everyone a good night and only received a grunt in response from Taemin, that Key was seriously worried.

_What is up with these two? They were fine yesterday._

He saw the expression on Minho's face fall as he received the grunt, and tried to get Onew to look at him and maybe offer an explanation, but the leader was about to fall down, only standing upright due to Minho holding him up. It was when Minho tried to school his expression, and offered him a weak defeated smile, that Key sighed.

He would ask the leader tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Key kept tossing around in his bed, frustrated. Taemin had passed out as soon as he hit the bed, concert tiring him out. Key was exhausted too, but he could not sleep. An uneasy feeling kept gnawing at him, body aching and tired after hours of performing, but his mind was not giving him the peace he needed to sleep. He could not find a comfortable position , preventing him from relaxing. After trying in vain for at least an hour, he gave up,getting out of the bed.

A breath of fresh air, that is what he needed.  

Fumbling in the dark to take his jacket, phone and wallet, Key accidentally woke Taemin up.

"Hyung? what happened?" the maknae asked, voice slurred.

"Nothing Taemin-ah, i am going outside for a bit. I will be back soon."

Taemin nodded. "Be careful Hyung, people may recognize you."

"Don't worry, i will wear my mask." but Taemin was already asleep, only a small lump of hair peeking out from under the blankets. Key smiled to himself.

_Cute_.

Taemin had matured a lot over the past year, but it was these small moments that reminded everyone of the Maknae's young age. Ten years later, the boy was still their baby maknae.

The streets of New York were filled with life with Christmas around the corner, lighting up the streets like midday. Key wandered around aimlessly, just taking a moment to enjoy the weather, how the cold air felt against his uncovered skin. The world tours took them to many cities, but it was not often that any of the members could just spend a day exploring the place, always filled up to the brim with schedules. 

'The city of dreams' Key muttered to himself as he looked at the amount of people around him. He wondered how many people were actually doing what they dreamt of when they entered the city. 

He thought of going to the market, and buy something for the other members. It was Christmas time, after all, and everything was on sale.

He entered a quaint shop that place sold souvenirs, with the least amount of people in it. Key wandered through,  choosing small things that he thought the others would like. He looked around, and his eyes landed on a tiny dinosaur plush toy, and choked up. 

_His Dino. Jonghyun._

Key took long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and not have a mental breakdown. After mulling over for ten minutes, he moves towards the cash counter.

"Is that all sir?" the cashier asks him, a bored expression on her face. "No, just one more thing."

Key left with a dinosaur plushie. 

He left the shop, barely holding back his own tears, as he thought about the moments he shared with Jonghyun. He could not help but blame himself, for not knowing, for not being there, for not bringing him out of his thoughts, for being a bad lover. 

Key knew Jonghyun struggled with depression, the singer had been vocal about it, and used to fall into slumps days at a time. It happens to a lot of people in the industry, the constant scrutiny, the cameras being shoved into their faces, people commenting on their every move.

Fame came at a price. But for him, the price was too much.

It was his heart, broken down to zillions of tiny pieces, hurting, with no fixing.

The members, his family and the Shawols kept it glued together, but it was never the same. It can only be restored if Jonghyun miraculously came back to him, which will never happen.

It was as he was walking down the street, thoughts running a mile a minute, when he heard it.

Someone had cursed out loud. In Korean. But that was not the point, it was the voice.

A voice he would recognize anywhere.  _But.... but it cant be... it cannot be... his voice so similar ... but..._

He immediately turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a hooded figure quickly making his way through the streets.

He was the shortest on the street.

Key did not know what came over him, he quickly turned around and followed the hooded figure.

He knew he was being stupid and irrational, dead people did not come back to life, and just because he saw a Korean, with a voice similar to his lover, he would not be him. But love was never rational, and something in him pulled him towards the hoodie figure, who was now entering a clothing store. Key followed suit like a fool. He kept spying on the figure, whose hoodie was pulled low over his face, face mask covering the rest of the face.  _If he could just show me his face, ugh._

Standing at a row behind the mysterious Korean hoodie guy, he craned his neck and stood on his toes, trying to get a glimpse of the guys face, when said mysterious guy suddenly turn around, in his direction.

Not wanting to be spotted, in panic, he grabbed the nearest clothes of the row, and ran toward the changing rooms, closing the door behind himself. He took a minute to breath and calm down, before opening the door slightly to peek out. To his relief, that hoodie guy had gone back to scanning the clothes, exhaling, he continued spying on him from the room. After a few minutes, the guy picked out something, heading straight for the cashier, Key was peeking out a little more from the door, when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Do you want something sir?" it was one of the workers there, looking at him expectantly. 

_Oops_.

Key just grabbed the clothes he had taken in, and dumped them into the others arms. "None of these fit me, could you maybe get me the next size?" he asked, still keeping an eye at the Korean guy, who was now paying for the item. 

"Um...Sir?" 

"The next size. They do not fit. So can you now?" 

Silence. The man kept standing there.

Frustrated, he turned to the salesman, scowling in irritation, "Do you need further...." he shut his mouth.

Key followed the man's gaze, to find himself staring at a crop top and two pencil skirts. 

Ahh Shit.

The singer turned bright red, regretting all his decisions. But being the diva he is, he refused to back down.

"Why are you staring at the clothes so bad? I wanted to but them for my sister, and we are the same size. Go and get me the next size, please."

The man gulped up at him, probably judging him bad, before nodding and running off towards the clothes. Face still flushed from his embarrassment, and grateful that his face was covered by the mask, Key turned back to the counter, only to find an old lady paying, no hoodie guy in sight.

Where did he go?

Key rushed out of the store. (He was more than happy to leave that damned place.) He frantically looked around, cursing himself for losing the mysterious hoodie guy. 

Why did he follow him? Because he was Korean? What was wrong with him? Because he kind of reminded him of his DEAD lover who he knows can't ever comeback?

But a small part of him kept telling him the person was familiar, there was something in the other that made him curious. No use now, he reckoned. He had lost the other, and suffered immense embarrassment at the store.

Sighing, he started walking back in the direction he came from, kicking a pebble in his path, suddenly feeling lost and alone in the still busy streets. he just had two days off, and then he had to go back to his schedules. Thinking the air was getting too cold, he turned in the direction of the hotel, mind a muddle of thoughts.

He needed to sleep. His shopping bag still in his hand, he glanced at it, and saw a small part of a dinosaur tail peeking out. Eyes again becoming moist he kept his head at his feet as he continued his walk.

But just as he was two blocks away from the hotel, again a voice caught his attention.

It was the same hoodie guy.

He was speaking on the phone, in broken English, but Key remembered the voice. It was all too familiar. Catching sight of the figure, Key noticed the guy was walking away from the hotel, bag from the cloth store still in hand. He looked back at the hotel, biting his lips in contemplation.

He did not even know the guy, he could be a kidnapper for all he knows, or he could just follow him and find out he is married and has three kids, and that would be an awkward situation.

His members had planned to go out the next day. Minho's idea, probably to cheer all of them up. Would he really miss that, just to follow some random guy who seemed familiar?

Key, in the end, sighed and started walking.

* * *

"Where is Kibum? Why do I have a message of him stating that he was out for some important work at ONE in the morning?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We was supposed to post this on Dec 18, but life happened.  
> But we wanted to post it this year, so here goes.  
> This is dedicated to all the Shawols out there.  
> Stay strong,  
> Stay healthy,  
> Mental health is always a serious problem, please do not take it lightly.  
> Jonghyun is always in our hearts.  
> All comments are welcome.  
> _Minyoongiskumamon and Ajareen <3


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oblivious Onew.  
> A hurt and hiding Minho.  
> A confused and defensive Taemin.  
> A Pabo Key following a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... so we are back! with the second chapter..  
> Sorry it took so long...  
> College life sucks.  
> Anyway here is the next chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

* * *

 Taemin woke up to the phone ringing loudly beside him. He tried ignoring it, but after the third consecutive ring, he groaned in frustration, answering the call with an irritated, "What?"

"Taemin, you up?" It was Jinki-Hyung. 

_Damn his Hyung's normal sleeping habits._

"Yes Hyung.", he sulked in to the phone.

"We are meeting for breakfast. Come down in fifteen." The phone ended.

"You are so lucky that Jinki-Hyung is scared of you, Hyung.", he murmured to the sleeping form next to him. Getting up, he made his way to the washroom, brushing and showering.

"Hyung? Are you planning on coming? Get up now, you can shower if you are fast.", he asked Key as he was shifting through his clothes.

_A white t-shirt and ripped jeans, with a beanie. That would do._

 

Hearing no response, he quickly dressed up and moved to the other bed to wake his Hyung, only to find an empty unkept bed. He stood there confused for a minute. Was key hyung already downstairs? That was highly unlikely. 

 _Hmm, maybe he did get up early today._  

So he quickly made his way downstairs, where as he had expected there were the other members. Minho scrolling through his phone, while Jinki was nursing a cup of coffee.

_Wait, where is Key-Hyung?_

"Where is Key-Hyung?", Taemin demanded as soon as he came into hearing shot, ignoring the low, tentative greeting from Minho.

 

"I do not know. He messaged me at one 'o'clock in the morning stating he has some personal issue and that he won't be home till evening at least. Thankfully, we do not have a schedule today, or else the manager will kill us.", Jinki replied, eyes locked onto his coffee.

"What? but Hyung told me he was going out for a walk? What must have popped up in the middle of the night?", Taemin asked, but Jinki just shrugged in response. "Beats me. don't worry Taemin-ah. He will be fine. Unlike us, he knows English, he will be fine. Worry about us, and our breakfast. Minho said he found this amazing place for breakfast nearby."

Taemin was unconvinced, something was not right, but he was also starving. In the end it is always food first.

_Hyung will be alright, right?_

Taemin soon realized that he had made the wrong decision. As soon as the food arrived, the eldest was lost to the world, too occupied in his favorite chicken sandwich. And with no Key, it left him and Minho to talk to each other.

_Can it be more awkward? Sigh._

Minho was trying to make their conversation as normal as possible, it was Taemin that made it awkward. He knew it, but how he could he not? For all his outwardly nonchalance, Minho was still not over their previous conversation, obvious in the way the other was avoiding eye contact ever since. 

And Taemin could not say he was quite able to forget what had happened either.

* * *

 

It was the night before the concert. Minho had somehow convinced him to sneak past the manager at night, for a "Just a small walk , Taeminnie, it is suffocating in the room."

It not being the first time, Taemin readily agreed. The two often spent time together like that, away from the spotlight, and the constant scrutiny, choreos , singing and schedules.

 _Just two friends talking to each other like any other._  

This night,however, he had detected the difference in his Hyung's behavior. There was a bounce to his step that made Taemin suspicious.

_Did he get another drama or movie role?_

A few minutes of walking in silence, and Taemin could take it no more.

"What is it Hyungie? I know you want to tell me something? Did you get another role ?"

Minho was shocked at the sudden outburst, but soon that playful glint was back in his eyes and he shook his head. "Wait, Taeminnie, impatience does not lead anywhere. I will tell you when we reach our destination." Taemin huffed, but knew he could not convince Minho to do anything against his will, and with a pout on his face, followed the rapper quietly. Minho led them up a building and Taemin followed, curiosity growing by the second. Soon they reached the terrace, and the two of them stepped out.

"Now tell me Taeminnie, what do you think?"

Taemin was speechless. At the terrace of this abandoned was the most beautiful view of the city. Taemin just looked at Minho, open mouthed while the latter smiled proudly.

"One of my family members had studied here, and had suggested me this place when I told him I was coming here for a concert. He told me this is good place to wind down and relax."

Taemin hummed, agreeing wholeheartedly, and the two youngest members moved to sit down near the edge. For a few minutes they just took in the view, the cold breathe causing puffs of air to leave their mouths.

Taemin broke the silence. "Hyung, tell me now. You seem different. Did you get a new role in a drama.?". Minho chuckled lightly. "You know me too well, but no, I am not going for any drama or movie role. I actually had to ask you something"

Taemin turned to look at his fellow member in surprise. "Talk to me? But couldn't we have done that in the hotel room? We have our concert tomorrow Hyung. Did we have to come all this way for that?"

Minho smiled. " I know this is an inconvenience, but the hotel room is not appropriate for what I am about to ask you. You will understand it by the time we are done."

Taemin sighed confused, turning back to see the gorgeous view. "Okay, then. Shoot."

For a few minutes it was all quiet. When the silence was uncomfortable, Taemin turned to look at Minho, to find him mumbling to himself, hands running over his pants repeatedly.

_Okay....He is nervous. What is happening?_

"Minnie, you know that all of you SHINee members are my closest friends, right?"

He nodded, unsure as to where this was heading,nevertheless encouraging Minho to continue. 

"But even among all the members, you have always been the closest, the one I felt most comfortable with. "Minho paused, and sighed heavily. "I know this may... no.. scratch that.. it will cause a huge problem in the group dynamics, especially with Key-Hyung, but I cannot hide this forever, and I am willing to risk it all for myself, and for the fact that everyone needs to know the truth. Of course I had to tell you first before thinking of anything else. You agreeing is the main factor here, after all."

_What is he implying, huge problem? Key hyung? Risk it all for himself?... is Hyungie.. is Hyungie..._

"You are leaving the group.... Seriously Hyungie? how could you do that to us, to SHINee, to Jonghyun, to me? You can't leave, not now, now when Jonghyun-Hyung is also not there. How could you be selfish? And why did you make this decision? And why are you telling me this now? Its not.."Taemin started ranting loudly.

Minho who had been trying to interrupt all the time, suddenly gripped his shoulder hard and stopped his speech." Listen to me, Taemin-ah , before you make such assumptions, or before running your mouth. I am not leaving SHINee, how did that thought even occur to you?"

Taemin slumped in relief." Well .. your words were hinting towards that... Thank God. If not that, then what is it, hyungie?"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" said Minho teasingly but then continued seriously, "Taemin-ah, I was close to you since the beginning. At first I thought it was because you were the youngest, you know, the need I felt to always protect you, keep you safe. But then I realized that it was not only that. The need stemmed from deep within me, the need was part of what I was. For many days I tried to play it off as something that any elder brother would do for his younger, but soon I realized that I was lying to myself. What I feel for you is something more than the average brotherly feeling, and I was reminded of that several times, recently."

Taemin was bewildered. What was Minho saying. None of it made any sense to him. "Hyung, what are you trying to say?"

Minho fumbled with his jacket, cursing when the zip got stuck to his bracelet and he pulled out a small box. 

"Taemin, I have had feelings for you. and probably i have had them since the day I saw you back that first day . At first I thought it was just a small crush and it would go away with time. But as the days passed, the feeling just solidified in me, until I could not avoid them anymore. I think.... no... I know a part of me had already claimed you to be the one, and I was just ignorant."

And as Taemin looked on with stupefied look and wide eyes, Minho opened the box to reveal a chain with a small pendant. It was nothing big, just a small eye shaped pendant, glowing blue. 

_sapphire._

" Taeminnie, will you agree to date me?"

* * *

 

Taemin was brought back to the present by the loud voice of Minho.

"Taemin-ah? aren't you eating?"

Taemin must have zoned out for far too long, as the other two plates were empty and so was Jinki's seat. 

"Hyung has gone to the restroom." Minho said, Taemin merely nodded.

Soon Jinki returned, eyeing Taemin's mostly full plate suspiciously. "Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Taemin murmured before suddenly getting up, the chair screeching behind him. "Let's head back." Taemin said, leaving the place without a glance backward.

Minho sighed heavily, before turning towards the leader's shocked face. "You go with him, Hyung. He must be upset because Key is not here. I will pack up the food and give it to him. I will take care of the bill as well." Minho said. Taemin had always been bratty, but had never behaved this way to the leader, and Onew was stunned. "I think you should go instead Minho, he is closest to you after all."

At that, Minho laughed, but it sounded too bitter, too sad and hurt.

" Believe me Hyung, I am the last person he would want to see, right now."

* * *

 "Taeminnie, will you agree to date me?"

Taemin looked between Minho's face and the chain a few minutes, and then closed his eyes. After a few minutes silence, Taemin opened his mouth.

And laughed.

He laughed for a good five minutes, till there were tears in his eyes, while Minho just sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape, confused.

"You almost got me there, Hyungie. I almost believed you for a second. Nice joke, real good one." Taemin wheezed out, wiping the tears from his face. 

"I am not kidding you here, Taeminnie. This is not a joke. I am serious. I really do have feelings for you." Minho said, voice quiet.

Taemin stopped laughing and just stared. Stared at his Hyung. Minho's face was red, obviously embarrassed at being laughed at. He was looking at the floor, the box still open in his hand.

Taemin took the box in his hand, and stared hard at the chain. The sapphire pendant.

_It was real. It was not a joke._

_Minho-Hyung really was confessing to him._

"I can't believe.. I can't.... " Taemin started. Initially it was just shock and confusion. But now, other feelings were slowly building up inside him.

_Disappointment. Anger._

 "How could you do this?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. _Tears of anger._

"Taemin, let me explain, I-"

Taemin just threw the box away in anger, and stood up, tears flowing down his eyes. "I trusted you, I thought you were my best friend, my brother. and now... now you say you want me to be your boyfriend?" he screamed at the rapper.

"I could not help it, Taeminnie please listen to me-"

"All these days.... all these days, I trusted you.. I told you everything about me, everything I felt, the biggest secrets of my heart. And you decide to use it this way? " Taemin whispered. 

Minho moved forward to take Taemin's hand in his own, but the younger pushed him away harshly.

"Don't. Just don't." he sobbed hugging himself tightly.

"Taemin....I....I...." Minho started, his voice cracking midway. "Please...just reconsider... I am... I am not using anything against you...listen to me, its not just me.. its something much more than me... will you just-" 

Taemin help up his hand and took a deep breath "Please, just stop. Please do not guilt trip me into this." Taemin looked up at Minho. The rapper stood there with tears of desperation and hurt in his eyes and his hands clenched to his sides tightly. The singer had rarely seen his Hyung cry, and it hurt him to be the reason for the elder's sadness. 

_I... I can't.... I just can't..... sorry Hyung. I don't know what to do.._

Taemin turned around, moving towards the staircase. Minho stared at the singer's back. "Taemin-ah please.."

"You asked a question, and my answer is no. I don't want to date you." with these words the singer walked away. And as he made his way back to the stairs, the tears he had been trying to hold back were finally set free.

_I rejected you, but why do I feel heartbroken?_

And as Taemin descended the staircase, he missed the flash of red that passed Minho's eyes.

* * *

 

Taemin was still prancing about in his room, when someone knocked at the door. He opened it to find a package at the door. There was a note written on it.

_I understand you are still upset with me, and that you need space. Don't worry, I won't come in your way. Please don't show your anger on the food. Eat well. -Minho._

He crumples the piece of paper and throws it on the wall. This is what irritated him the most.

Minho was not upset with him, he had accepted the rejection graciously, had come to the room later that night and apologized to him.

_"Let us forget something like this ever happened. Clearly I read the whole situation wrong. I hope we can remain friends after this."_

And from the next day on wards, the rapper acted like they were fine. At the concert he acted normally like nothing had happened. It was Taemin who moved away, or did not react. Somehow it seemed like Minho had moved on from the conversation that day, while Taemin had only been the one affected by it .

Still stuck on it.

The words on the note still haunted him.

_Did it take just one day to get over me? Is that all I am worth to you?_

* * *

_**The previous night.** _

Key was regretting his decision. He could easily imagine on being on the news tomorrow as a murder victim because the hooded figure had led him into some sort of woods, in an isolated place. a place Key was sure had been closed off to the general public.

When the guy in front crossed over a fence that clearly said 'No more access to humans- DANGEROUS' Key hesitated.

_Where was he going? Was this really going to get him killed?_

But he had come so far, and he did not want to go back without an answer as to who this mysterious guy was.

_I hope this does not get me killed._

The figure suddenly stopped and Key almost gasped out loud at the sight. A few meters in front was a beautiful cottage , lit up beautifully by lights.

_Who would have thought there was something so beautiful in the middle of the woods?_

But as he was standing there, there was huge snarl, and suddenly Key was being hauled up from his hiding place behind a bush. 

"Let me go!! Let me go!" he screamed in English, until a hand closed his mouth.

"How did you let this human follow you so far?" a lady screamed from behind him.

_She was extremely strong to hold Key single handedly.... And was that Korean?_

"My senses are still weak Noona." the hooded figure sighed, before turning around and looking at Key, and freezing.

"Wha.... What? How... you? Kibummie?"

The hood slipped of his face, and Key gasped. 

He was still wearing a mask that covered half his face, and his hair was gray, almost white. even his eyes were different, glowing silver. But Key recognized him.

He would recognize him anywhere. How could he not? After all, he was who Key thought about all the time.........

_"Jonghyun?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated  
> Have a good day!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo shit just dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! We are really sorry for the late update ...  
> We got caught up with our realities.  
> And the people who gave Kudos.. Thank you so muchhh.

_Something was wrong._

Taemin sat biting his nails, as Onew talked on the phone, serious and low.

Kibum had not returned , and it was evening already. It wasn't like his hyung to be so irresponsible, staying away, _alone moreover_ , for so long and not keep them updated.

_Arggghhh..... hyung is missing, and no one could do anything. What if he has been kidnapped by sasaeng? What if he was stranded and lost in an unknown place even though he knows English? What if... what if... he got into an accident?_

_He could not go through anything like that again!_

It had not been 24 hours yet, so a police complaint could not be filed. Moreover, filing one would publicize the issue, and at the moment, their company did not want that.

_Taemin called bullshit._

He could not believe that after all that has happened, all their company cared about was their image and reputation.

His hyung's safety was the most important. He was not able to understand how the other two could be so patient about this. He had thought that at least Minho would give him company by jumping up, wanting to go out in search of Key.

To his shock, even Minho, who doesn't miss any opportunity to step up and use his brain and muscle, was pretty adamant on staying low profile.

" We do not know what personal work Key hyung has, let us not jump into conclusions. I don't think we should take any rushed action and then attract attention to us. If it is indeed a criminal act, I think we should all remain safe rather then going out and exposing ourselves. We will not be of any help, if we went missing as well. And if he has been in an accident then we are the first people to be contacted."

And Onew agreed.

_Onew and his diplomatic ass. And is Minho trying to get back at me or something?_

_Taemin hated the two of them._

And Taemin saw Onew sigh into the phone, before nodding and whispering something, he was getting irritated.

'Choi Freaking Minho' was not here, suddenly leaving in the morning, claiming there was a 'family emergency' situation that he had to attend to, leaving him with Onew.

As if Key hyung missing was not an emergency.

_He could not sit and do nothing while who knows what is happening to Kibum._

With no Minho, and the leader busy talking damage control, Taemin took a decision.

If no one was willing to help, he would do it himself. 

Grabbing his phone, wallet and putting on the hoodie he found nearby and wearing sunglasses to keep himself hidden, Taemin sneaked out the room, Onew still oblivious and on the phone.

 _He will find Key hyung._  

 

* * *

* * *

 

**The previous night.**

_"Jonghyun?"_  

Key just stared at the sight in front of him, all fight leaving his body.

There, standing in all his glory, was Jonghyun, having a surprised expression that Key was sure he was mirroring.

_His Jonghyun._

_His Jong._

"Kibummie? Did you just say Kibummie? Is this The Kibum?" The woman holding Key asked.

The tight hold she had on Key loosened, but he remained frozen.

_Is this..... it can't be, but it his him... but he died.... I saw.... I saw him....but..he called me Kibummie... no one but.... he died... he is dead.... then him... then what?_

And while he had this internal crisis, the crazily strong Korean woman had brought him inside the cottage, and when he came back to himself he was in a room.

"Deal with this...... NOW!" He heard the woman say , and the door slammed close, and before he could comprehend what was happening, Jonghyun was in his space.

_Like he never left._

So close, that the rapper could now count the other's eyelashes, stare into his eyes.

Silver, and glistening with tears.

" Kibummie?" Jonghyun started.... and only then the absurdity hit Key.

Was this Jonghyun?

_Is he dreaming, it can't be true. He is turning mad, isn't he?_

_He is turning mad._

He pushed the guy, (Jonghyun?) away, trying to clear his mind it was all false.

" This is not true, is it? Am I turning mad? I probably am, you are not here. How can you be, you are dead... I saw... I saw you with my own eyes, you can't be... what... It's a dream, it's a dream... Will I wake up now? Is this a joke, God's way of taunting me? Why are you coming to me here? What is happening? I....I"

 He pinched himself, pain not registering as his mind was going a mile per second, only feeling dizzy.

"Are you even Jong...." but before he could finish,  a soft pair of lips crashed into his own.

The first thought Key that registered was.

_Cold._

Ice cold lips, and Key gasped at the contact, shuddering at the sudden change of temperature.

This was different, his kisses were always warm and only became warmer.

And then the other pulled key closer, draping his hands over the rapper's shoulder, just the way he always liked.

_Just the way he had always did._

And when the kiss deepened, feeling desperate and relieved and sad at the same time, tears mixing together, he knew.

It was his Jonghyun.

And that was why when they finally broke off, Key slapped him.

_Hard._

Jonghyun hissed, reeling back in shock and staring at Key with glassy eyes. "Kibum-ah.."

"Why?" Key started, tears slowly filling his eyes. 

Initially it was just plain shock. Shock at seeing him alive again, after a year of believing he was dead.

Maybe he was still in shock, he didn't know.

But looking at Jonghyun, alive and well, and in front of him, he could not help but feel betrayed, hurt.

"You.... you were alive, all this long? You were alive? And you...... you didn't come back to SHINee, to ME. Why?" he questioned, the tears slowly starting to drip on his cheeks.

"Did you finally get fed up of US... of ME?" he asked finally, looking down, a feeling settling heavily in his chest.

Heartbreak.

Worse than before, when he thought that his lover was dead.

" You didn't want to be with us anymore?" he asked, his voice failing him.

"Oh my God, no! Never! I never wanted to go away, Key...I...I"

" THEN WHY?" Key screamed.

" Why didn't you return?  What could have possibly happened that you decide to project yourself dead while you spend your time here, in the middle of the some damn woods? What could have possibly happened that you decided to leave, without a goodbye?"

Jonghyun just kept quiet.

Key laughed wetly.

" I thought you were dead, Jonghyun, for a whole fucking YEAR, and you never made an effort to tell me you were okay. Was what we had a joke to you? Was I a joke to you?"

A sob came out of key's mouth and he tried to muffle it.

_NO! I will not cry._

"No, Kibummie, it's not like that, please understand.... I couldn't come back, I just couldn't. It would have been bad for everyone, especially you. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you, and I.."

Key laughed out loud at that.

" You think nothing happened?" Key questioned.

"You think, you leaving us to think you were dead did not destroy us? Your parents, your sister and your grandparents. Our fans."

"And SHINee. and me? We still can't talk about you without Onew tearing up. Minho tries everyday to make all of us smile, but I can see him dying everyday inside too. Taemin would always join Minho but at night he tries to muffle the sounds of his cries, waking from yet another nightmare. Don't tell me this benefited us, because all we did nothing but hurt for a whole year, thinking you left us, thinking we were never enough or understood you, but instead I find you shopping in the city of New York."

A silence enveloped the two of them. 

"You did not have to do this you know. If you really wanted to leave the group, me, you could have just told us. We would have all agreed, if it meant you would be happy. I would have let you go, I really would have, if it meant you were better off. Instead I realize you would rather keep yourself hidden, dead, than be seen with us." Key snarled.

Jonghyun tried to intervene, but Key just turned away. 

"I.......I'll just leave and do you a favor, I...I will just forget that we met. You can continue whatever you were doing, and I'll go back. I'll just go."

Key took two steps, when a voice stopped him.

"I could not return, because, I...I  am still dead."

Key stopped.

Jonghyun continued.

" I left, because I am not a human. Not anymore."

Key scoffed, turning back to look at Jonghyun, who was fixing him a stare that would normally turn him into mush.

But not today, today he needed answers.

"What do you mean you are not human? You are here, in front of me. aren't you?"

Jonghyun hesitated and Key turned back around, sighing.

"I...am a vampire."

A second of silence filled the room.

Followed by laughter.

"I know you are not great at lying to me Jonghyun, but surely, you can do better than that. A vampire, really?"

Key scoffed at the other.

Jonghyun sighed.

"I knew you would not believe me."

Key stared wide eyed at him.

"of course not, who would? A vampire, really? Jonghyun, stop it please. It's clear you want to stay away from all of us, so I'm leaving."

_I should not have come. Now I know Jonghyun is alive, I don't know if is it making me feel better? Or worse._

It was with these thoughts that Key was walking out, tears still stuck on his lashes, when suddenly he was pushed up against the wall.

Key gasped, trying to breathe, even as the hold against his throat tightened.

"Why is there a human here?" a deep voice asked him, and Key opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut.

He found a man, standing in front of him. He was shorter than him, pale white skin and soft features, except for his eyes, which were piercing, cat like and  narrowed at him. He saw the silver irises, but they were tinged with a shade of emerald.

That was also when he noticed that he was a feet above the ground, feet dangling uselessly beneath him.

_How was this small man lifting him up, effortlessly with one hand?_

"Are you a reporter, are you here to out us out? How much do you know human?" the man asked and key struggled to breathe.

"Leave me please.. AH.. help!"

"Yoongi let him down right now!" a voice screamed and Kibum would cry in relief, if he wasn't seeing spots and almost dying.

The hold on him left as suddenly as it came, and Key went crashing down, coughing and spluttering, only to be caught by Jonghyun.

_That was fast._

"Are you okay?" a worried Jonghyun asked , and Key nodded, throat still hurting to speak.

"What the hell, Yoongi? You could have killed him!" scolded Jonghyun glaring at the other guy, Yoongi, who just shrugged in reply.

"How am I supposed to know he was with you? I thought he was an intruder."

Jonghyun sighed. "Doesn't mean you have to kill every human that comes inside, Yoongi-ah" 

"Sorry hyung. I just came from a hunt , so I don't have much of control."

The guy grinned, and Key gasped.

Two of his incisors were long, almost touching his bottom lip.

_Fangs._

Suddenly everything made sense. The pale skin, the eyes, the strength.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. You are all vampires. Vampires." Key began hyperventilating, too shocked, too overwhelmed, the choke hold he had been in not helping.

He heard Yoongi asking "He didn't know?" and Jonghyun calling out his name, before black enveloped his sight.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Taemin was regretting this decision. It was freezing outside, and the the hoodie he had put on in a hurry, which happened to be Minho's, was warm, but not enough to stop his teeth from chattering. He just walked aimlessly near the area of their hotel.

He had to have been near. He would not have wandered too far that night. Taemin remembered having heard Jinki talking about some market place nearby.

He would start there.

Once reaching there, Taemin was at a loss, the market area was huge, and there was no way for him to go around asking anyone, moreover with his broken English.

He began to aimlessly walk the roads, and stopped in front of a quaint little shop.

Something within him told to go inside, and he did.

The shop was really pretty, containing various trinkets and Taemin lounged the shop for a few minutes before approaching the cashier.

"Have you seen... him?" he asked , pointing to a photo of Kibum on his cellphone.

The cashier bored into the phone for a while, before shaking her head.

Taemin was dejected, and said a thank you and turned, when the girl spoke up.

"But my sister told me there was an Asian dude crying in the store the other day. Shall I ask?"

Turned out the cashier's sister had seen him and told Taemin that he brought a dinosaur plushie, among other things.

 _Dino plushie, for Jonghyun hyung_ Taemin thought, his heart clenching painfully.

So he was here. Taemin was on the right track. He thanked the cashier and went outside, moving in the direction the girl had told him.

He didn't know he would get, but he had to try.

_Someone had to._

At that moment, he heard a rustle behind him. It was late evening, and snow had started to fall, and the street Taemin was on was more or less empty. He turned around towards the sound, but found nothing.

You are imagining things, he told himself, and turned around to continue walking.

But before he could, he felt a sharp pain on his head, and he cried out in pain. All he remembered seeing was silver, before blacking out.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**The next day**

 

Minho was furious.

This was not he was expecting when he left for the concert to New York.

He had expected a comforting travel, some fun, some beautiful moments with Shawols.

Preferably end up with a boyfriend by the end of it all.

Instead what he got was a rejection, a missing member, and an emergency call back home. He had traveled a long journey and had barely slept before coming to the meeting.

_So much for having fun._

Minho sighed for the fifteenth time as his second in command, Hoseok, went on about more and more attacks on the pack.

It had been happening for a while, but had mellowed down for a while, so Minho had been relieved.

But recently there had been two attacks in one week, and to make matters worse, they did not find any bodies. Everyone was baffled, and there was no answer, and that was why they had called up the pack Alpha back.

Hoseok kept talking, but for some reason his friend was really nervous.

_It was clear he was hiding something._

Knowing his friend all too well, Minho immediately questioned him.

"What is it Hoseok? I know there is something."

The other gulped hard, and took a deep breath. He knew there was not point delayed the inevitable.

"We found out who are behind the attacks."

Minho raised his eyebrows.

"We found one of the bodies near the border territory. It was Yuna."

Minho gasped, Yuna had been one of their most promising border guards, and his close friend. Hoseok remained silent as Minho closed in eyes, trying to keep in tears while simultaneously praying for Yuna's safe passage into the other world.

Minho opened his eyes, which was struggling between his natural brown and another darker color.

"Who was it?"

Hoseok was silent for a while, before whispering the word. But Minho heard it loud and clear.

"Vampires."

Minho's grip on the table he was sitting on tightened. "I thought we had an agreement, to live in peace, away from each other."

He was met with silence. Hoseok fidgeted in his place, and Minho knew.

There was something else.

"What is it Hoseok? " He barked out and Hoseok flinched at the sound.

"We.. We had scented them out using, using Yuna. We know where they are."

"And where is it?"

"New York. As of yesterday."

The alpha took a deep breath.

"Wasn't the Kim clan from there? They have been the friendliest clan we have encountered. They were the first to join the agreement. Why do this now? Maybe there is something to this?"

As he was speaking this, he got a phone call, from Onew. 

Taking a deep breath Minho answered the call.

"Yes Hyung, I'm busy with something important right now, can you?"

"Minho, Minho! Listen please!" Jinki's voice was frantic as he yelled into the phone, and Minho sat up, his hold on his phone tightening.

"What happened hyung?"

"It's Taemin. I swear I saw him yesterday morning, but I could not find him since afternoon and he hasn't been back for more than 10 hours! Even his phone is switched off!"

"Minho! Taemin is missing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...  
> First Key..  
> Now Taemin..  
> What is going to happen to him?  
> Find out in the next chapter<3  
> -Ajareenlovesbtsandshinee! and Minyoongiskumamon


End file.
